Yuma's broken heart
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: When a new guy comes to town, Tori is instantly whoed. Yuma can't figure out why he's so jealous! And what makes it worse is that the new kid is barian! Oh my what will happen! Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tori

I was laying on the grass at the park. I sigh oh Yuma I wish you did love me back. But it was pointless l, I've been in love with Yuma since childhood- and it seems that Yuma sees me as nothing more than a friend. I've tried to move on from him; but it never works. I guess having Yuma around a lot won't help with the whole moving on thing.

It was sunset when I decided to leave the park. All day thought about Yuma and how I can move on from him. I was so distracted with my thoughts that I didn't notice that I actually bumped into someone"Ow!" the stranger exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologize. That's when the stranger looked up- he had brown hair, tan skin, and I couldn't tell weather his eyes were dark blue or purple. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a silver skull on it, blue jeans, and black DC shoes- he looks really handsome. "I'm Tori- Tori Meadows" I introduced myself.

"Scott- Scott Hibler"

**So, chapter 1 is short I know. But what'd you think of the new guy? Maybe will have Scori or Tott (you pick which pairing name you guys like better) or will Yumori prevale? Tune in to find out on Yuma's broken heart. Btw my other ZEXAL story is only a two-shot unless I get suggestions on what should happen. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yuma

"Yuma?" Astrel asked "do you like Tori?" Okay! That's out of the blue!

"No. Why?"

"Ever since the barians came in you've been saying nothing but 'Tori...' 'Tori don't worry I'll protect you' 'Tori hang on I'll save you' 'Tori!' in your sleep"

Now that's embarrassing. But I've never thought of Tori in that way! Only as a friend! Nothing more! I mean come on! Now don't get me wrong Tori's awesome and all, but I've never thought about any girl that way (and before you ask no I'm not gay!)

"Then why do you say Tori's name in your sleep?"

"I don't know!" Besides why am I saying Tori's name in my sleep now? I've known Tori since childhood, why would I start saying her name now? And not years earlier? "Come on Astrel we've got some, work to do with these number cards."

...

When I went to bed that night I couldn't get the idea of me and Tori- pretty much dwelling on memories of Tori and I from childhood up 'til now. Maybe I do like Tori, in more than a friend way. I don't know, my feelings for Tori are really confusing right now. Hopefully by tomorrow my feelings for the girl I have known since forever will be straightened out- and clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: thoughts

**Sorry for not updating but I do have other fics. And I may have had a little writers block for chapter 3, but I finally got it! Oh and this chapter might be short, this is the next day after Tori ran into Scott, and Yuma started to wonder what his 'true' feelings for Tori are. Oooooooh, wonder ****what'll happen when Yuma finds out about Scott? And which boy is going to win Tori's heart.**

It was a rainy day in New Heart City, and I was just staying inside my house. I was currently laying in bed staring up at the ceiling.

I've been in love with Yuma since forever and yet I rub into a stranger yesterday and what happens? I think I might have a crush on him. It might have just been a one time thing, I might not even see Scott ever again.

So, it's possible that my feelings for Scott will disappear in time. And I also need to get over Yuma. Great, I like two boys that might not even return my feelings.

Great. Just great. Then sometimes dawned on me, I don't even really know Scott so I honestly shouldn't be comparing him and Yuma.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a new student

Yuma's POV

Great, another Monday! Note the sarcasm. Astrel and I got nowhere with the numbers during the weekend, sure hope Tori had a better weekend then me.

The bell rang, meaning ten minutes to get to class.

...

I found Tori in homeroom talking to Ryo, Cathy, and Sarah about the weekend. I was going to talk to her, when the bell rang for class to begin. "Good Morning, class. Okay, so today we have a new student." Just then a guy came in. He had brown hair, tan skin, dark blue purplish eyes. He wore the recommended school uniform. "Why don't you come and introduce yourself?"

He made his way to the front of the room. "Hi, my name is Scott Hibler."

"Scott, why don't you go sit next to Tori? Tori can you raise your hand?" When she did that, he locked eyes with her- I got a weird feeling that these two knew each other.

"Hey" he whispered to her once he sat down "Didn't know you came to school here."

"I didn't know we were getting a new student, that just happens to be the guy I bumped into on Saturday."

"Yeah, who knew that'd I get to sit next to the most beautiful girl in school." she blushed

"Who knew that I'd get to sit next to one of the most handsome boys in school" I don't get why I'm so enraged by those two practically flirting with each other in class.

...

Later, Scott and Tori were still flirting with each other during swimming.

Bronx came up to me, of course he started to get silent when Sarah came out. All of the girls wore the same swimsuit for this class, but Bronx has a major crush on Sarah and vise-versa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I just don't know

**Okay this chapter was going to be called compition, but as you read you'll see why it wasn't. Just letting you guys know, once Tori is brainwashed a few chapters while she is might just be Yuma's or Scott's, I don't know but I'm thinking it might just be Yuma's. Again not sure just letting you all know.**

During swimming I saw Bronk talking to Yuma, I sure hope it wasn't another 'seeing how long you can breathe under water challenge' I don't like it when he does stupid stuff like that. I wish Yuma would stop doing dangerous stunts that might end up with him getting killed.

*Scott's POV*

I see the way Tori looks at Yuma and vise- versa. When I get her away from him he seems jealous and she seems torn, could she be falling for me? Could my plan be working? HELL YEAH!

You see, after Alit had failed I was sent to make sure the spikey and double head colored boy lost one of the most important things to him. Once that is done he'll have to duel for her, he'll lose and then I'll take my prizes: Astral and the numbers. Mwahhahahhhhhaaaaaahhh

*end POV*

The girls and I were walking to the park for a project.

had assigned us to find different bugs, we decided to go the ones that change. Like caterpillars to butterflies.

Anyway all the other girls were talking and I kept silent until I heard Rio say "So...that new guy Scott seems really cute. Don't you think so Tori?"

"Huh, wah"

"Don't you think Scott is cute?"

Before I could answer Sarah put her arm around me and told Rio "No way she thinks Yuma is the one for her!"

"Actually Sarah" I shrug her off "I don't know anymore"

They looked confused, then Cathy spoke "What do you mean?"

"I ran into Scott at the park on Saturday, and all day yesterday I spent trying to figure if I like Yuma or Scott more. At first I tried forgetting Scott since I thought I'd never see him again, then he just shows up today and now I don't know who I really truly like anymore. It's like my heart is torn in two one half belongs to Yuma and the other half belongs to Scott. I just don't know anymore"

"Don't worry" Sharks twin told me, while the other put their arms around my shoulders "We'll help you figure it out"

"Thanks girls, now lets get started on our project" and just like that we were on our way to the park to do our assignment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Empty

I did not like Scott. He has been here for three days and he is already acting like he and Tori are a Thing. Newsflash buddy Tori and I are most likely to happen before you two get together!

...

When I entered homeroom I couldn't believe my eyes I saw...

*Scott's POV*

When I arrived at school I saw that only Tori was in homeroom doing homework.

"Hey, Tori?" I ask

"Yeah? Do you need help Scott?"

"Actually yeah" and then I...

*end pov*

"...KISSING!" the number clubbers scream as I told them what I saw.

"Yeah," I nod still in shock myself.

"That...can't be...right" Sarah says

"If anything you might not have seen her kiss Scott back" Rio told me

"Are you crazy sis? Scott and Tori have been into each other since his first day! So she probably did kiss him back!" Shark roars

"I'm heading home, see you guys later"

...

When I'm alone in my room I don't get why I have such an empty feeling inside of me. Do I like Tori as more than a friend? Or am I upset that she didn't tell me she had a crush?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: why do I feel this way

**Okay, I am curious on who hates me for the last chapter. I am so evil when I gave Tori her first kiss- and it wasn't a**** Yumori one. I even hate myself for it. Oh well. And after this chapter this story is going on hold. Sorry.**

He kissed me. He kissed me. That's all that is going through my head. Scott kissed me. I feel gleeful, excited, oh so cheerful and yet I also feel like I made a mistake and that I made a mistake by kissing Scott.

"Tori!" I see Rio coming towards me uh oh she must have found out about the kiss and is pissed at me. "Tori why did you kiss Scott?!"

"I didn't! He kissed me by surprise, I didn't even kiss back!"

"Okay, I'm not angry, in fact alot of us girls want to have a sleepover and you can tell us what the kiss was like"

"Okay, where and when is it?"

"Tonight at Sarah's"

"I'll be there!"

...

I had just arrived at Sarah's. I'm so nervous, what if they all hate me now? And kick me out of the club? And no linger be my friends?

"Tori! Glad you made it!" Rio pulled me in

...

"Okay, Tori, what was the kiss with Scott like?" Anna questions

"Well, I felt alot of happy emotions, I like Scott I really do!-"

"Whoooo! Are girl has a boyfriend!" they all high five

"-but at the same time had alot of bad feelings too! And I don't know what to make of them!"

"That's easy," Sarah says "you liked Yuma before Scott so it's only natural that you feel this way"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And before you know it those awful feelings will disappear and you will only feel happiness with Scott"

...

I was still awake at one in the morning and still thought of what Sarah told me, will these awful feelings just disappear? Or is there more to them then just meets the eye?


End file.
